


【灿白】花甲之年

by LaoZ_Hilda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoZ_Hilda/pseuds/LaoZ_Hilda
Summary: 预警：灿白老年人设定，世勋中年人设定，有微量勋勉
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	1. 重写版

**Author's Note:**

> 久违地写了cb呀，虽然是炒冷饭重写，不过还是删改了很多，某种程度上来说算是一个新的故事了吧？  
> 这篇文第一次写在16年，距离现在四年过去了，想听听大家的声音，觉得我这四年的变化怎么样？有什么地方写得更好了？又还有什么不足？  
> 真的很感慨，本来已经在半退坑的状态了，结果还是不知道什么原因又跑了回来，只不过大抵是不会再写新的，只是重写以前的文以及更完《后背》了吧，但如果有新的脑洞的话，或许还是会写的。  
> 总之还是很开心，这么多年过去了，我还是舍不得朴灿烈和边伯贤，还是舍不得自己写的这些文字，希望大家不要介意我炒冷饭哈哈哈哈，因为想重写的念头实在太深了。  
> 另：最开始写的版本放在第二章啦
> 
> 你们的辄釉  
> 2020.04.05

这条弄堂瞧不见太阳，但是每逢傍晚，调皮的红光会逗留在弄堂口。  
朴灿烈和边伯贤这两位老人就住在这个弄堂口，他们拥有一扇稍稍伸手便能兜得一手暖光的大窗户，因此路过时，人们总能在夕阳照耀时看见他们坐或站在那儿，有时在抽烟，有时在喝茶。  
而两人今天也不例外，边伯贤坐在太师椅上，朴灿烈站着靠在窗边。  
一圈又一圈的白烟从边伯贤口中吐出窗口，飘进了落日余晖中，染了一身赭色。趁着还没散去，边伯贤抽手捧住它并朝朴灿烈挥去，看着对方被吓得瞪大了眼睛，额头上的抬头纹又压出了几条，他牵动了全身笑了出来，咯咯的，随着太师椅的晃动，抖落了夹在两指间的香烟的烟灰。  
“你这是干嘛呢？”  
“逗你玩。这是人生一大乐趣。”他又捧起一圈刚吐出来的烟雾，递给朴灿烈。“或者说，我在送你一段爱情红尘。”  
“你是嫌我们这五十年爱情红尘还不够？”  
“对，太少了，怎么说也要五十一年吧。”  
朴灿烈被逗笑了，伸出一只没有夹烟的大手去揉弄边伯贤的银发，搞得乱七八糟的之后又去理顺它。然而单看他眼底柔和的光，不晓得的路人或许会以为他在打理什么宝贝吧。

每逢七月，这片地方都热得人们毛孔大张，令细胞叫嚣着逼出体内的水分。傍晚会比白天好些，至少还有一袭带着残存的日光席卷而来的风，能够稍稍抚平内心的浮躁。  
两人都穿着宽大的白色短袖，短袖的正面印着大大的红色爱心，爱心里写着两人的名字。这是两件既不适合两个老人家，又显得落后于潮流的情侣装，然而他们喜欢得紧，一到夏天就会翻出来穿上，从衣柜深处拿出来的时候总会笑得满脸褶子，眼里闪着光时的他们像个从玩具堆里找出最心爱的玩具的孩子一样。  
朴灿烈的手上全是边伯贤头发里的汗，他用手帕把手擦干以后摸向了边伯贤的后背，发现充当汗巾的长条毛巾湿了大半，于是抽出毛巾，从衣柜里拿出干净的一条给边伯贤换上。  
“你要不要也换一条？”边伯贤被他双手环在怀中，轻轻靠着他的肚子。一股药膏的香味绕在朴灿烈腰间，边伯贤闻着心酸，忍不住抱住了对方，却又调皮地把头上的汗蹭在了朴灿烈衣服上。  
“不用，半小时前才换过，不难洗啊。行了别蹭了。”朴灿烈捧住边伯贤的脑袋，亲了亲他的额头，回抱住了他。  
送晚报来的小青年靠近窗户，垫着刚刚放上去的晚报撑在窗台上，看着黏黏糊糊的两位老人，实在没眼看了，开口搅乱了气氛。  
“朴大爷，边大爷，你们都在一起这么多年了还不腻啊？”  
“他要是敢，我早就掐死他了。”边伯贤皱起鼻子故作凶狠。  
“切，你肯定不舍得。不过你们干嘛不养个小孩啊？”  
“三个人在一起容易吵架，而且两个人就够了，我们这样生活刚刚好。”朴灿烈是这么回答的，但边伯贤却要捏着小青年的鼻子抱怨说，光是养小青年孤儿院里的弟弟妹妹们就已经够累了，哪还有精力自己再带一个。  
说是这样说，小青年心里明白这两位老人为自己所在的孤儿院做了太多，他们可以不顾自己的生活支撑起那个院子，给他们一个温暖的大家庭。现在的清闲日子都是当时的劳苦换来的，小青年曾经听那些从孤儿院离开成家立业的大哥哥大姐姐们说，朴灿烈和边伯贤一身的伤病都是当时留下的，能活到现在还硬朗着，每个认识他们的人都觉得是三生有幸。  
他们每年都会来看望朴灿烈和边伯贤，上百号人坐在院子的大食堂里吃饭，陪两位老人说笑。而他们收养的孩子里陪伴时间最久的就是现在的院长吴叔吴世勋了，到现在也是不婚不娶，留在院子里替退休的朴灿烈和边伯贤照顾还没长大成人能够独立的孩子。小青年记得老人家总在问他有没有喜欢的人，问来问去几年了，他最近好像是终于遇到了真爱，对方是个很温柔很有钱的投资商先生。  
不过说起吴叔，小青年突然想起了事儿，他敲了敲脑袋，张口又把舌头给咬着了。  
“哎哟疼！差点忘了和你们说，吴叔让我提醒你们，七点的时候记得去院子吃饭，估计一会儿就七点了，你们可别忘了。我先去送报了啊！”  
小青年挥挥手就跑了，途中还转头回来喊着“别老呆在家里，出去走走对身子更好”，结果被边伯贤训斥了一顿。  
“没大没小的，好好走路！”

不多时，不远处的钟声响了。  
朴灿烈推来轮椅，扶着边伯贤坐了上去。他把边伯贤推到了门口，自己检查了一遍家里的窗子和电器，锁好门，推着爱人去了距离不远的孤儿院。  
“到了。”  
门口在眼前缓缓地靠近，晚风悄然无息的路过他们的白发，那扇门迟钝的被朴灿烈挪开，老旧得发出了咿咿呀呀的声音。  
孩子们都在食堂里吃饭，闹哄哄地，吵得两人头疼，又让他们不禁感慨自己的年老，才恍惚多少年过去，他们就受不了这般吵闹了。  
吴世勋坐在大厅等他们，看着人来了，接过朴灿烈手里的轮椅把手，三人一起进了食堂。  
“院长好！”孩子们丢下手里的饭碗跑来向老人问好，被吴世勋和其他阿姨叔叔们一个个叫回了位置上。有个年龄不大的小孩粘着朴灿烈不肯走，朴灿烈也惯着他，说让他玩一会儿再去吃饭也没关系，边伯贤便打趣地扭过头去，说：“你是不是要抢我男人，那我不要了，给你吧。”  
朴灿烈立马耷拉着脑袋把小孩送了回去。  
“都是一群小白眼狼，明明你们都退休了，还一口一个院长好，叫的那个亲的呀。我呢，吴叔吴叔的叫，明明四十五岁的男人还风华正茂呢，太伤人了！”  
吴世勋领着两人坐到相对安静的空位子上，给他们端来热腾腾的饭菜，自己也坐下来同他们吃起来。  
朴灿烈和边伯贤吃饭时不喜欢说话，吴世勋也闭着嘴安静地和他们一起吃。吃完了，吴世勋提议两人去听书，说是朴灿烈之前挺喜欢的一说书人最近又安排了新的故事。  
期间他提起了他的投资商先生，像是初恋时的少男一样抱怨对方要出差，十天半个月见不着面儿，连个电话都不知道有没有时间打。朴灿烈笑他经不住分别，同时不忘记秀一把陈年恩爱，回忆了一遍和边伯贤曾经分别三年的经历，然而话还没说完就被吴世勋催着去听书，他还是不肯罢休，去的路上说个没完。  
吴世勋和朴灿烈并排走着，手里推着边伯贤，不一会儿就把他们送到了听书的地方，一路上都在听恩爱回忆的可怜男人终于放心回了院子。  
两人挤进这小小的空间，找了个能放得下轮椅的地方坐了下来。两只饱经风霜的手十指相扣，他们听说书人讲起了发生在十几年前的故事。  
没多久边伯贤就靠着朴灿烈的肩膀睡着了，双眼微微合着，染白了的睫毛轻颤，朴灿烈看着他的模样入了神，渐渐地听不见说书人的声音，只注意到边伯贤微弱而平稳的呼吸声了。其实边伯贤根本不是来听书的，不过是朴灿烈喜欢，所以陪着他来，而朴灿烈每回都听不完故事，因为看着边伯贤，心里想到的往事实在比故事更加有趣。  
而且每回说书人有新故事的时候都是这样。日复一日，年复一年，听书的人来了去了，说书的人老了换了，朴灿烈却还是朴灿烈，边伯贤也还是边伯贤，他们还是会来到这里，一个从认真听书到认真注视爱人，一个靠着对方的肩膀睡觉睡得安安稳稳。  
说书人结束了今天的故事，边伯贤还是没有醒，朴灿烈不忍心唤他。一直等到人都走光了，边伯贤醒来，朴灿烈才站起身来捏捏酸痛的肩膀，推着昏昏沉沉没清醒过来的边伯贤回到弄堂口。  
到了家，两人洗了澡，一同坐在大窗口前翻相册。吴世勋小时候的照片居多，其次是朴灿烈和边伯贤的合照，还有很多早已离去的孩子们的照片，每一张都承载着他们的青春和爱。  
他们一直翻，一直翻，翻到窗外的蝉都叫烦了，才合上册子，关紧了大窗口，裹着薄薄的一层被子相拥入睡。

“伯贤。”朴灿烈轻声唤道。  
“诶，灿烈。”边伯贤也回他。  
“晚安。”朴灿烈亲吻了边伯贤的额头。  
“晚安。”边伯贤也回他了一个吻。  
我爱你。他们在心里带着困意说道。

END


	2. 原版/发布于2016.02.16

【我们，都老了啊】

01.  
他依然站在那里抽着雪茄。  
一圈又一圈的烟雾从他口中吐出，那布满皱纹的脸上只剩下岁月留下的一痕又一痕沧桑，他的眼里充斥着疲惫，他的喉中再也没有那悠然动听的妙语情话。  
他叫边伯贤，住在这条弄堂最显眼的地方，他有一个爱人，叫朴灿烈，是上海滩出了名的商人。  
所以整条弄堂里边伯贤家才成了最显眼的地方。  
当初他家翻新好的时候，整条弄堂的那些大妈们就把这当成了观光之地，趁着边伯贤不在家的时候偷偷走进去。也不能说是偷偷，这弄堂里原本是没有出门锁门的习惯的，所以大妈们算是光明正大的走进去参观了一番。  
这装修，可不比那上海滩最贵的房子的差咯。

可到现在，那些曾经参观过他的房子的大妈们，都不在了。  
因为边伯贤也从当年的小青年步入了老态龙钟。  
  
02.  
七月的上海很热，热到每个细胞都想张大口来拼命的呼吸。  
傍晚会比白天好些，至少还有一席带着残存的日光卷席而来的风，能将身上的燥热安抚下去。  
那头钟楼又响了。  
穿着酒红色浴袍的边伯贤抽完最后一口雪茄进了屋里，换上那棕色的大衣，带上帽子，拄着拐杖出门了。  
朴灿烈站在弄堂口等他，两人碰见后就像一对普通的恋人一样挽着手走出去了。

03.  
“灿烈啊，到了。”边伯贤指了指那座小教堂，拉着朴灿烈走进去。门口在眼前缓缓的靠近，晚风悄然无息的路过他们的白发，那扇门迟钝的被朴灿烈打开，老旧的发出了咿咿呀呀的声音，可在他们这两个沧桑的老人耳中，却异为平静，再平凡不过。  
修女们都带着孩子做着祷告，那坐在轮椅上略微肥胖，眼中尽是慈祥的老修女是这里最年长的，他和朴灿烈是从小玩到大的人，即使现在已经走不动了，在朴灿烈眼里都还是当年那个头上围着白布像个妇女似的豆蔻少女。  
钟声又响了。  
两人又离开了小教堂，手中捧着的是老修女亲手做的蛋糕，那种西方的蛋糕。

04.  
两人走在大街上，孩童嬉戏的笑声一闪而过。  
那扎着小麻花的闺女摔在他们的身旁，边伯贤伸手去扶，却怎么也抓不到，他想去扶她，可是他触摸不到，闺女也没有理睬到这两鬓斑白的老人，便起身拍拍灰跑走了。  
“灿烈啊，为什么我抓不到他？”边伯贤指着另一个方向，嘶哑苍老的声音却带了点嗲气。人老了啊，终究还是会回到起点，还会像个孩童一样对着心爱的人撒娇。  
“傻瓜，那孩子摔在这了！”朴灿烈又指了另一个方向。两个人像西方的小丑一样演着一场岁月开的玩笑。  
晚风稍凉，从衣领悄悄溜进，两人都打了个颤，然后看着对方一模一样的动作，像个小傻瓜似的咯咯咯的傻笑。

05.  
接着他们到了一家店铺，穿过店铺后面便是一家瓦舍，本是宋朝时候的设施了，这里竟然却还藏着一家。  
边伯贤搀扶着朴灿烈，两人挤进这小小的空间，找了个较为宽敞的位置坐了下来，听说书人讲着从前的故事。  
没多久边伯贤又靠着朴灿烈的肩膀睡着了，他根本不是来听书的，朴灿烈喜欢，所以每周这个时候他就跟着朴灿烈来这里。日复一日，年复一年，听书的人来了去了，说书人老了换了，朴灿烈还是朴灿烈，边伯贤还是边伯贤，他们还是每周这个时候来这里，一个认真听书，一个靠着对方的肩膀睡觉。只是岁月如白驹过隙，当年还未而立的他们，现如今已过花甲了。

06.  
听完书，朴灿烈就跟着边伯贤回到了弄堂，像往日一样睡在这里一晚然后早上又回到自己的大豪宅办公。  
两人还是像从前一样，一起洗澡，一起吃蛋糕，一起坐在弄堂口望星星，然后回到家，两人十指相扣，有时拥抱在一起，安静的睡下去。  
“伯贤啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，就想叫叫你，心里踏实。”  
“灿烈啊。”  
“诶。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

07.  
我们，都老了啊，却又回到了起点，像个小孩似的，站在晚风中，站在岁月里，对着心爱的人傻笑。  
我们，都老了啊，睡觉前总要喊喊对方，才能安然入睡。  
人生就是一个圈，转来兜去最后还是回到了最初。会偶尔撒撒娇，会舍不得自己心爱的人离开，晚上了会不安心要听到心爱的人的声音才会放心，会拉着心爱的人去自己喜欢的地方，会迁就心爱的人去自己不喜欢的地方。  
朴灿烈是，边伯贤亦是。

END


End file.
